A Hidden Love
by xxrach97
Summary: This is a brewing love story between Hermione and Draco. Neither knows what the other's feelings are. What will happen eventually? Who will be the first to confess? Enjoy and please R&R! xD DMHG
1. A Hidden Love

A HIDDEN LOVE

**A/N: Enjoy my fanfic!! And remember to review;)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the plot belongs to ME.**

**Hermione's POV:**

I was still in shock, and it had already been officially 24 hours since it had happened. I still remember it as something to be disgusted by...

_*flashback*_

_I nudged Ron's half-finished Potions essay away as he begged me to help him. It was covered in dirty ink splotches and crossings-out. _

"_Ron, there is no way I am giving in to your laziness again. Just do it, for God's sake! It's not rocket science." "But 'Mione-." "But nothing." _

_That was when I first saw him through new eyes. He walked into the half-filled library with his usual entourage, Crabbe and Goyle. Instead of filling me with a huge surge of loathing, I had somehow felt...infatuated. His blonde hair was untidily falling into his eyes; his body tall and lean. Draco quickly adjusted his tie before sitting down beside Pansy Parkinson. Urgh. _Pansy Parkinson.

_What a way to burst my dream bubble. Sigh. He looked sooo handsome..._

"'_MIONE!" "What??" "Can you help me with the conclusion?" _

_*end of flashback*_

I laid back down onto my white mattress, replaying the flashback again and again in my head. Somehow or other, I had to get him to notice me. No matter what Ron or Harry thought. And I had a plan.

***

The next morning during Potions with Professor Slughorn, I put my perfect plan into action.

"Class, today we will be looking at Veritaserum. Now I warn you to never use this potion unless in absolute need. It is a very powerful potion which, Ms. Granger, does -?" Everyone turned to stare at me. I blushed. Of course, I hadn't been paying attention at all. I had been too busy admiring Draco. I mean, Malfoy.

"Um, sorry Professor but could you repeat that again?" No-one looked as surprised as Professor Slughorn. He ogled at me, but then repeated his sentence.

"Veritaserum does .... what, Ms. Granger?" "Oh. Ahem," I was so embarrassed about not paying attention; my cheeks were as red as the roots of Ron's hair.

"Veritaserum is, of course, a colourless and odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Professor Slughorn smiled. "Very good, Ms. Granger!" This made me sigh in relief. His next statement, however, wasn't so encouraging.

"Be sure to pay better attention next time in my classes, Ms. Granger," he boomed. I flushed, nodding. "Yes, of course Professor. Sorry, Professor."

He looked satisfied with my apology. "That's quite okay." Then he turned to face the rest of the class, who were still staring at me. I was quite frustrated with the particular look that Lavendar Brown gave me. I ignored their gazing eyes.

"Now, let's carry on, shall we? Open your textbooks up to page 53 and begin making your potions. Those of you who do not have your textbooks here today-," He glared at Neville. "-will be able to look onto the board for instructions. I do not appreciate tardiness in my classes."

"Yes, Professor," the class chorused. Then we set to work. As usual, Harry beat me to it with his mysterious textbook. I would have scowled in his direction by now; however, I wasn't myself today.

After Potions had ended, I cornered Draco after all his entourage had left, including Parkinson. I gave her a superior smile, but she didn't seem to notice. Draco was pleasantly surprised.

"Granger! What a surprise to see you here." He gave me one of his rare smiles. His smile eventually turned into a scowl seconds later. "What do you want? I don't have a lot of time right now, 'kay?"

I stopped him from going. He looked nervous now. I decided to make my move.

"Easy. I want _you." _Draco gave me a puzzled look. "Since when did you start crushing on me? I thought you were together with Weasley." He smirked at me. Astonishingly, I was smitten.

"Not anymore." My breathing was becoming slightly ragged. Draco looked vaguely alarmed. "Granger, if you're planning on snogging me, I told you, I don't have time right now. I-."

Before he could even finish his sentence, I had pressed my lips to his in one instant movement. He gazed at me in shock, but fortunately did not pull away. As a matter of fact, he even seemed to be enjoying it. Draco responded with much more enthusiasm than I would have expected. That sent a tingly feeling up my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. That was, until Ron ruined our perfect moment. Apparently, he had been looking for me when we had somehow become separated from when we were leaving the Potions classroom.

"Hermione, why aren't you – OH MY GOD!!! F**K'IN HELL!!" We immediately pulled apart. Ron's face was tomato red, his mouth wide open. I didn't even look at Draco or Ron; I just headed towards the girls' dormitory in the Gryffindor Common Room.

***

I didn't know what I had done. Oh my God, if only I had known at the time that I was _snogging Malfoy!! _What has gotten into me?? Though I have to admit, his lips were so soft and warm; it was a pleasure to snog him. Urgh! I ridded the thoughts from my mind and pulled out my Transfiguration essay. Then I began to work, concentrating on how to put "changing rabbits into shoes" in words. Just at that moment, Ron burst into the Common Room, panting wildly. He caught sight of me and then blushed. He headed for the Boys' dormitory at once. I scowled in annoyance. Probably to tell Harry what he had caught me doing. That nasty little -! Thing! I couldn't think of a reasonable enough word to use.

Harry and Ron appeared at the front of the Boys' dormitory, staring at me. _Me!! _Grrr. I could feel their eyes boring into my back. As predicted, they instantlyheaded towards the table I was sitting at. I didn't dare look at them even when they were sitting right beside me. Harry spoke first, his tone uncomfortable.

"Hermione, Ron just told me that-," "THAT I SNOGGED DRACO??" Harry and Ron stared at me in evident alarm. They nodded simultaneously.

"WELL, HE WAS RIGHT!" Ron stared at me as if I was crazy.

"What were you _thinking, _Hermione? Did you _want _to snog him? 'Cause I can't imagine _him _wanting to snog _you!_" My anger increased rapidly.

"Why can't you? Why, I'm as good as any other girl. Do you think Pansy Parkinson is better for Draco than _I _am??" They gawked at me in amazement. Ron exploded.

"What the hell? You _like _Malfoy?" I was red in the face. Without looking at either of my friends, I guiltily nodded. A smile appeared on Ron's face.

"HERMIONE LIKES MALFOY!!" He sang. "RONN!!!!" Practically every face in the Common Room was staring at me. Grumbling to myself, I stood up and left the room.

***

Urgh. So much for confessing to _Ron. _He was as bad as Malfoy had been. I corrected myself hastily. _Draco_. Now that I sort of liked him, I would supposedly treat him better.

As I walked along the empty corridor, I suddenly bumped into Draco as I turned a corner. Draco's textbooks bundled to the floor as our collision had caused them to knock out of his hands. He scrambled to pick them up; I noticed that his face was a bright shade of red.

I helped him clumsily. As I bent down to pick up an "Extended Potion Making" textbook, our hands reached it at precisely the same time. My heart skipped several beats.

**Draco's POV:**

The moment my hand touched Granger's, a strange feeling seeped into my body. I instantly pulled back; she did the same. My face flushed as I picked up the remaining books. I muttered a quick _'thank you' _ and disappeared from her sight as I headed for the Common Room. I thought I saw her face droop in dismay, but perhaps I was mistaken. Granger would never like a guy like me. Would she?

**Hermione's POV:**

My heart dropped as Draco hurried away from me, his books piled up to his face. I saw him almost trip in his hurry to get away from me. Maybe Ron had been right; he would never like a girl like me. He was probably better off with Pansy. I wiped away a tear as I vanished away into the darkness...away from Draco.

**THE END**

**A/N (2): I hope you liked my first Draco/Hermione fanfic!! I don't think I will continue it; who knows maybe I will. Please review!!**


	2. A Forbidden Love

A FORBIDDEN LOVE

**By: **xxrach97

**Draco's POV: **

I am really confused. That kiss from Granger had really shocked me. And now this. I mean, what was a guy like me supposed to do?

I leant back onto the comfortable cushion, closing my eyes. I hardly even noticed Pansy beside me until she let out a huge squeal.

"Draco! What are you doing?" My eyes snapped open, and I released an embarrassed chuckle. Pansy was alright I guess, but a teensy bit annoying.

"Nothing...much." "Okay well, do you wanna help me revise over my Potions essay for Professor Snape? You are truly talented when it comes to Potions, Draco." I unwillingly agreed, and was swept away by Pansy and onto a table moments later before I even realised it.

**Hermione's POV: **

I wept and wept for hours on end, not keeping track of the time. I should have listened to Ron earlier. Draco and I were both from rivaling houses, and his family simply despised Harry and Ron's. Why would he ever like _me? _After all, I knew that Draco despised Muggleborns, to my extreme annoyance. Why did he have to be in Slytherin, anyway? Anyone can have a change of heart.

I did not look exactly _pretty _either, but then at least I looked better than that pig Parkinson. Well, not according to Draco. He seemed to think that she had better looks than me!

I began to sob into my pillow again.

"Hermione?" I looked up, my face still smudged with salty tears. "Are you okay? I heard you crying and came up to see what was the matter."

It was Parvati. "Oh, don't worry about it – I'm crying over nothing anyway," I managed to stutter. Parvati gave me a knowing look.

"Really, Hermione?" I continued to ignore her gaze, but then couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, fine! It's Draco!" At the sound of his name, I began to wail again. Parvati looked slightly alarmed as she patted my shoulder. "What about him?" Then she began to look concerned.

"Has Malfoy teased you agai-." "No, no – nothing like that!" I said hurriedly. "It's just..." I hesitated.

"Yes?" Parvati urged. She tried to look encouraging, but was on the very verge of impatience.

"Well...promise you won't tell anyone?" "Yes yes, I promise," Parvati snapped.

"Okay then. I ... kind of have a crush on Draco." Parvati gasped. Her arm immediately pulled back from around my shoulder and she covered her mouth with her hands. "WHAT? You cannot be serious, Hermione? YOU, of all people?" I nodded silently, not looking at her.

Parvati started to look excited. "Wait 'til I tell Lavendar about this. She'll think I'm lying, just wai-." "STOP! Remember? You promised not to tell anyone!" The grin on Parvati's face slowly vanished from sight.

"Right." I sighed in relief. I would certainly have to keep an eye on her, that's for sure.

"So...what's the deal?" I stared at Parvati in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "I mean, why Malfoy? Why not someone else?"

I flushed furiously. "Because...well, I don't know! I was just in the library one day and then I noticed something...different about Draco." I chose my words extra carefully.

"Go on!" I frowned. "Okay. So, you know that I used to sort of _hate _Draco, right?" "Mmm hmm." "I guess I've changed my mind now."

I paused to see Parvati's reaction. She appeared to be thinking feverishly. "But, you guys are in competing houses. Think of what everyone else might think if you two start going out!"

I knew it was too good to be true. "I know, Parvati. That's what I'm worried about."

I was almost thrown out of my bed when Parvati jumped up excitedly. "What?" Parvati grinned.

"Don't worry Hermione; I know _just _what to do about this! Leave it all to me!" Then she skipped away before I had the chance to remind her of our deal.

Too late now. Sighing in exasperation, I lay back down onto my bed and began to doze off. The words 'forbidden love' immediately sprang into my mind, leaving a long and troublesome sleep in wait.

**A/N: **I have decided to continue the story, even from the lack of reviews ;(

Please R&R this chappie this time round! Thank you, and hopefully I will find the time to update! xx


	3. The Love Plan

**Chapter 3: THE LOVE PLAN**

**Sorry for the long wait, but xxrach97 is back in town! LOL XD**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

It was the next morning in the Great Hall that Parvati and Lavender's plan was revealed. To my extreme anger, Parvati had told Lavender (or, according to her, 'accidentally let slip to her') about everything. I sat beside them while they giggled hysterically and sneaked glances at me, and occasionally at Draco.

Finally, I could bear it no longer. I banged my hand onto the table, causing Parvati's fork to bounce up into midair, only to drop limply again onto the tablecloth. They stared at me.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded.

I was met with an abrupt silence. I sighed.

"What was your magnificent plan, Parvati? Or did you call me here for nothing?"

Parvati and Lavender giggled. "Well, it's not just my plan," Parvati confessed. She glanced at Lavendar. "We both planned it."

I rolled my eyes impatiently. I should have known. "And….?"

That was when they decided to get down to business.

"Okay, so you know that the school dance is coming up?"

I stared at them in horror. Oh no. There was no way I was going to do this.

I began to stand up in my seat, but Parvati pulled me back down.

They continued. "Well, we are going to beautify you, and score you a date with Mr. Malfoy."

Lavender beamed at Parvati. They seemed ever so proud of their plan. I gazed at them blankly.

"Why would you need to beautify me? I actually enjoy my natural look, unlike you girls," I stated defiantly.

They both sized me up. "Oh trust me girl, you can look really pretty if you put your mind to it," Lavender said, nodding seriously.

I glared piercingly at her. "Oh, so you're saying I'm not pretty?"

Lavender giggled. "Well, you're going to have to work way harder than that if you want Malfoy to notice you."

I began to blush furiously. I could feel heat radiating around me. Parvati noticed my look, and shot Lavender a warning look. That seemed to shut her up.

"Sweetie, all Lav is saying is that you can look so much prettier if we get to beautify you. Of course, you're already naturally beautiful," Parvati said hurriedly. Lavender rolled her eyes.

I stopped. "Okay then," I said slowly. "Let's put this plan to action!"

"YES!" Lavender and Parvati hi-fived each other. I began to feel more and more excited about where this was heading. Then something stopped me.

"Wait…when is the dance again?"

They burst out laughing, shaking their head like I was an incorrigible nutcase.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xx**


End file.
